Other Like Us
by Fatala
Summary: After their island was destroyed two Toa arrive on Mata Nui hoping to find a safe refuge. But what happens when an evil greater than Makuta comes after them and the Toa Nuva with the intent of destroying the island of Mata Nui and all who call it home?
1. Intro

Others Like Us

By Fatala

This is just one of the many summer Bionicle projects I'm gonna work on outside of One's Destiny, Chibi Curse, and Romancing the Stone . . . Toa. On the other side of the fanfiction spectrum I've finally put up chapter one of my Transformers fanfic, Change For The Better. I have neglected it for too long. One summer project for that series is The Blue Twilight. I can't wait to get that story up. Heheheh, anyways read and review if you think I should continue.

Intro

'I must hurry . . . if I don't she'll die. I can't lose her now . . . not after everything that's happened.' A yellow streak whizzed through the sky disappearing and reappearing, then disappearing again. The silent Toa flew as quickly as he could over the silent blue ocean below. On his back he carried his most precious possession in the world. He had been carrying her non-stop for over three days with still no sign of their destination and he was starting to tire.

"B-big . . . brother?" He turned his head just enough so he could see his sister's face from over his shoulder.

"Hang on Frai. We should almost be there.", he said encouragingly to the young Toa. Her pink armor was already fading into a ghostly shade of what it use to be. If he didn't bring her back to her element soon she would die. Seemingly unaware of this fact she smiled weakly, gently tightening her grip around him into a small hug. At this he picked up his speed with renewed fervor. 'Mata Nui should be only afew mios away. . . I hope.'

To be continued . . .

Short very short. Oh well, its just an intro. Please do not comment on how short it is please. Review if you like, don't if you don't. And just as an added bonus here is the bios of my two new Toa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Characters:

Gyrou

Color: Yellow

Element: Lightening

Village: None

Powers:

Can create lightening bolts

Commands thunder storms - can create and dispel storms.

Limited flight.

Tools:

Bolt hammer that channels his power. Also can return on command if it is thrown or knocked away.

Zap throwing daggers electricute anything they touch.

Mask: Kanohi Kualsi Matri, the Great Mask of Teleportation.

Gyrou Matri is one of the only surviving members of the Toa Matri. This is just one reason why he has become so protective of Frai. He never wanted to be a leader but after the deathes of his friends and destruction of his home he is reluctant to follow or trust Tahu and the other Toa Nuva.

Frai

Color: Pink

Element: Plant

Village: None

Powers:

Commands plants - can create plants, increase their growth rate, move them at her will.

Can sense any changes in the natural world.

Tools:

Spring bow fires arrows tipped with some of her elemental powers. Anything hit with them will be covered with restraintive vines . . . or worse.

Twin axes can cut through anything.

Mask: Kanohi Kra Matri, the Great Mask of Healing.

Frai Matri is another surviver of Matri Nui and one of the few remaining Toa Matri. She looks up to Gyrou, who she sees as her 'big brother.' Even after all the disasters in her life she has remained cheerful and optimistic.


	2. Chapter 1

Others Like Us

By Fatala

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get chapter two up, but this story's plot bunny gave me the intro and then suddenly ran off. Hopefully it won't get away this time.

Chapter 1

Zakia trudged threw the snow trying to keep up with Kopaka. The Toa of Sound had just returned from another of her, world exploring, trips and had decided to pay Kopaka a personal visit; much to the Ice Toa's dismay. As soon as he had learned of her return Kopaka had decided to take a long hike up the slopes of Mount Ihu, hoping it would dishearten Zakia and cause her to leave him alone. It had been two days and so far he had had no luck.

"Hey! Wait up!", Zakia called to Kopaka. The Toa Nuva of ice ignored her as he kept going, he was a loner and didn't like to be around people. Toa Zakia continued after him, but suddenly stopped. As a Toa of sound she could hear many things, even what was going on on the other side of the island. Most of what sure hear was normal. Matoran going along their daily lives, Rahi looking for food; but the sound that had made her stop was none she had heard before. It was a strange whooshing sound which would periodically appear and disappear, only to appear again.

Noticing that he was no longer being followed Kopaka turned to see the Toa Nui of sound standing as still as a statue, starring off into the distance. Walking back towards her, the Toa of ice looked out across Mata Nui out to the seemingly endless ocean. At the moment he could see nothing but he knew something was out there just beyond the horizon of his vision. What he couldn't see, he knew Zakia could hear. All they could do was wait to see what it was that was headed their way.

---

_'Almost there.'_ Gyrou thought teleporting again. This time when he reappeared he didn't just see the endless blue sea, but something off in the distance. Although it was only a small speck, the lightening Toa knew what it was. _'Thank Mata Nui.'_ he thought a weary smile on his face. He could feel his energy quickly fading. Before he passed out he put the rest of his energy into teleporting one last time, hoping that it would be enough.

---

The sound that Zakia heard was finally given a form as a yellow streak appeared over the island. It stayed stationary for a moment before it suddenly began to descend rapidly. Like a golden shooting star, it streaked down from the sky above their head. Kopaka and Zarkia ran over the icy slopes, following after the yellow streak to it's crash site. With nothing to slow his decent, the unconscious Gyrou slammed into the icy ground creating a small crater of rock and snow. The sound and ice Toas cautiously approached the crater, unsure of what they might find. Both were surprised to find two Toas laying unconscious together. The tall male had mostly yellow and gold armor, while the smaller female had pink and white armor. But unlike the gold Toa, the pink one's armor was faded to almost a shade of grey.

"Lets get these two to Ko-Koro. Then go find Turaga Nokama, they will need her healing skills." Kopaka said bluntly as he hefted Gyrou onto his shoulder before turning back towards Ko-Koro. Zakia didn't argue as she picked up Frai and followed after the Toa of Ice.

To be continued.

It's not as long as I'd like it to be but that's all the plot bunny would spit out for now. Hopefully I can get it to give me more for the next chapter. Now to the reviews!

Thanks for the encouragement hordikanui, FightingFox, Dalek Gun07, and CodeLyoko.

I hope I did Zakia justice in this chapter if not just tell me what to change, Zakia.

Again, sorry I took so long VampireArgonian92 and Tahalli.

Thanks for the encouragement Whale Shark 7 and are you gonna start with your story or have you given up doing fan fictions?

Well that's all until next time.


End file.
